The imaging data set collected in the Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network (DIAN) participants to date represents a highly valuable resource for Alzheimer?s disease (AD) research. It has supported cross sectional analysis of PET and MRI data to develop a timeline for imaging biomarkers in autosomal dominant AD (ADAD). With this renewal application, the DIAN Imaging Core will continue to obtain and analyze longitudinal imaging data that is fully integrated with clinical, psychometric and cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) biomarkers, and will allow for mutation-specific genotype-phenotype analysis. The Core G: Imaging Core will be responsible for the acquisition, quality control, and analysis of the MRI and PET neuroimaging for DIAN. Carriers of AD-causing mutations and their non-carrier siblings are enrolled and followed in the Clinical Core through the international DIAN performance sites. Participants will undergo structural and functional MRI, amyloid PET, and metabolic PET imaging every 2 years, in conjunction with their clinical visits. The source imaging data and post-processed data will be available to collaborating and outside investigators and will be distributed by the Informatics and Biostatistics cores. Specific aims are to: (1) Collect structural and functional MRI, amyloid PET and metabolic PET imaging. (2) Process image data, including segmentation and matched regions of interest across all modalities. (3) Follow up novel findings identified in DIAN participants, including (a) an imaging biomarker timeline in asymptomatic ADAD, (b) an early hypermetabolic phase of the disease, (c) similarities between decreased cerebral blood flow and hypometabolism near the onset of symptoms, and (d) a late stage with accelerated accumulation of microhemorrhages. (4) Conduct comparisons to late onset AD (LOAD), evaluate new imaging approaches, and perform exploratory genotypic-phenotypic analysis, to include imaging and pathology.